This disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engine flow paths and, more particularly, to routing flow from a bypass flow path to another area of the gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section typically includes low and high pressure turbines.
In some gas turbine engines, a speed reduction device, such as an epicyclical gear assembly, is utilized to drive a fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different from, and typically slower than, the turbine section to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the epicyclical gear assembly that drives the fan section at a reduced speed so that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.